


Night Visitor

by ladymidath



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-20 09:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex Krycek is hounted by a succubus





	Night Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Night Visitor

### Night Visitor

#### by Lady Midath

  


Disclaimer:Not mine, they belong to Ten Thirteen Productions and DC/Vertigo respectively 

Archive:If it has been sent to you, it's yours 

"So do you think Skinner is ever going to give us a straight answer? Scully asked as she and Mulder walked back towards the elevator that would take them back down to the basement office. 

Mulder sighed and shook his head, it had been a long day and he was tired. "I don't think that even Skinner's sure about what happened." He replied wearily. "And even if he did..." 

"He would deny any kind of supernatural intervention." Scully replied. "But he can't deny what happened in that motel room with Carina Sayles." 

"I don't think Skinner's denying the presence of the succubi." Mulder answered thoughtfully. "I think he's just having a hard time coming to terms with losing his wife." 

"Ex wife." Scully corrected him. 

"Wife actually, the divorce had not gone through yet." Mulder reminded her. 

Scully said nothing, technically the case was closed, Skinner's career had been saved and Judy Fairly was safe. Realistically there was nothing more to be done. But there was still so much left unanswered. Still Scully was to tired to ponder on them now; all she wanted to do was go home, take a long hot shower then go to bed. Like Scarlett O Hara, she could think about this another day. 

"If you don't need me anymore Mulder, I think I'll head off home." 

"Sure Scully." Mulder replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

He watched as his partner headed off down the corridor, then after a moment's decision he walked down to his office. 

The bartender frowned as the young man beckoned him over once more. This had to be the fourth drink in an hour. Although, he had to admit, the guy didn't seem drunk. Just very pale and a little shaky looking. 

"Same again?" The bartender asked. 

The young man looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes and nodded. 

The bartender poured another vodka, then went back to polishing the long wooden counter, keeping a surreptitious eye on his customer. 

Alex Krycek lifted the glass to his lips, savouring the fiery liquid as it slid down his throat. Despite the fact that he had been sitting here for the better part of the evening, he was in no hurry to go home. 

A quick glance at his watch told him how late it was now; the bar would be closing soon. With a sigh, he finished his drink and after tossing a couple of notes down onto the counter, he left. 

Stepping out into the cool night air, Krycek looked up into the cloudless sky and wondered if he was going to survive the night. And that was when he felt the hand descend lightly on his shoulder. A feeling of utter dread stole over him as he realized who it was. 

Mulder yawned as he padded barefoot into the kitchen in search of coffee and something edible to sustain himself for the day ahead. Rummaging around in his fridge, he unearthed a bottle of milk that looked as though it had been fresh around the time that Nixon had been President and a carton of Chinese take away. He could not recall the last time he had brought Chinese food. Well, there was always the store on the corner. With a sigh, he closed the fridge door and headed back towards his bedroom to shower and dress. He could grab something to eat on the way to work. He was just pulling his coat on, when there was a knock at the door. "Just a minute!"  
Yanking the door open, the strangest sight greeted him. A gaunt faced Alex Krycek was all but cowering on the doorstep. "What the... Krycek?"  
He stared up at Mulder, his eyes shining with desperation. "Please don't turn me away Mulder." He rasped. "I have no one else I can turn to." Without a word, Mulder reached out and grabbing the younger man by the front of his jacket, hauled him inside.  
"Now you little rat bastard, start talking. What the fuck are you doing here?" "I need help." Krycek replied." Please Mulder... she's after me." "Who is after you?"  
"Her." Krycek choked out. "She's killing me." Frowning, Mulder took a step back, studying the younger man. Krycek was standing in front of him, his head down, body limp. He looked the very picture of dejection.  
"Who's after you?" Mulder asked his voice gentler this time. "I don't know her name." Krycek answered. "All I know is that she comes to me night after night. I can't take this anymore." He lifted his head, gazing at Mulder with dark hopeless eyes. "I feel so weak...so drained. I don't think I can fight this anymore"  
Mulder's frowned deepened. He had to admit that Krycek looked terrible. His face was an unhealthy looking shade of white, his eyes were red rimmed and swollen, he looked like he hadn't slept in a month. His frame, never heavy to begin with was now looking very thin. Mulder judged that the other man had lost at least twenty pounds.  
"Krycek, you look like shit." Mulder remarked almost casually. "What the hell have you put your foot into now?"  
"I...I'm not sure." Krycek admitted reluctantly. "But you have to help me Mulder; I have nowhere else to go."  
"Okay Krycek, start from the beginning." They were both seated in a booth inside Mulder's favourite diner. He had called Scully earlier asking her to cover for him, explaining that `something had come up'.  
"Sure Mulder." She had replied, concerned. "Is it anything I can help you with?" "Not yet Scully." Mulder replied. "But I'll keep in touch; let you know what's going on." He had deliberately left out the fact that it was Krycek that he had sitting on the couch in his apartment. He knew that his partner was already worried about him there was no reason to upset her any further. Deciding that this was best done on a full stomach, rather than an empty one, Mulder had escorted Krycek to the diner, pushing him down onto a seat. "Now, how about you tell me what this is all about." Krycek nodded miserably. "Okay Mulder." He replied. "But first of all, you have to understand why I've come to you for help." "Because you are a sneaky little rat bastard that has more than likely screwed over everyone in his life so that now you find yourself in trouble and all alone. Is that right?"  
Mulder watched with satisfaction as the colour slammed into the other man's face. "I came to you because I figured you would be the only one to believe me." "What could possibly make you think that I would believe a lying sack of shit like you Krycek?" Mulder replied flatly. "Because of what's been happening to me." Mulder made a gesture with his hands. "So tell me." "That's what I've been trying to do." Krycek snapped. He passed a trembling hand across his forehead, wiping away a stray lock of hair. "It all seemed to start in Los Angeles." Krycek began. "Spender had an assignment for me there. I was supposed to meet this scientist and get...oh never mind, it doesn't matter." He waved his hand dismissively. "Go on." Mulder prompted. Krycek reached over, picking his cup of coffee up and lifting it to his mouth.  
"After I met with this scientist, I decided I wanted a drink, you know...to relax so I went to this bar..."  
"And..."  
"Well, there was this woman sitting at the bar, young very pretty. I sat down next to her to order a drink and we struck up a conversation." Mulder felt a familiar chill ripple down his spine. "What happened next?" Krycek shrugged. "We really hit it off, you know, well we decided to go back to her place and...."  
"You had sexual intercourse with her." It wasn't a question. Krycek nodded. "She was so beautiful and intelligent. I was really attracted to her." He added, suddenly feeling the need to defend himself. "And after you had sex?"   
"I said goodbye to her. I had a plane that I had to catch back to Washington DC." Krycek explained.  
"Was she still alive when you left her?" Mulder asked. Krycek stared at him for a moment clearly shocked. "Of course she was. Why the hell do you ask?"  
"I'll tell you later." Mulder replied. "So what happened after that?" "I caught my plane back to DC." Krycek replied. "And that was when the shit really hit the fan."  
"In what way?"  
"After I got back home, I found her-sitting in my apartment. On my fucking sofa."  
Mulder frowned. "Found who?"  
"The woman from the bar, the one I slept with." Krycek replied, an edgy note of impatience had crept into his voice now. "Christ, who do you think?" Then he stopped, visibly willing himself to be calm. "She was waiting for me. I got the shock of my life; I never even told her where I lived. Hell, I never even told her my name." "And yet she managed to track you down not only to DC but to your very apartment." Mulder mused. "And you are sure that you never told her anything personal at all. Maybe while you were having a drink together." "Positive, look Mulder; in my profession, you don't get very far spilling your guts to people you don't know. It has a way of getting you killed, you know. No I never told her a bloody thing but she still managed to track me down." Krycek heaved a deep sigh and gazed moodily down into the depths of his coffee. "But that was only the start."  
"I see." Mulder watched Krycek as the other man fiddled aimlessly with the packets of sugar that sat in a small yellow ceramic bowl on the table between them. He knew there was more to come so sitting back; he waited. "It was good at first." Krycek continued after a moment. "In fact, I kind of liked having her there. She was nice, sweet and thoughtful. Attentive, but then..." he trailed off disconsolately. "What Krycek?" Mulder asked gently, he could see how miserable the other man was now.  
"She became more possessive, more demanding, she needed me to perform every night."  
Mulder's eyebrows rose. "Every night Krycek?" He nodded tiredly. "Every night she would climb on top of me, riding me...and then afterwards I would feel so exhausted, I could hardly get out of bed. It was like she was draining me or something."  
Mulder frowned. "Look Krycek if you are having trouble in the bed department maybe it's a doctor you should be talking to...not me." "Oh god Mulder, don't you get it?" Krycek cried out, frustrated. Several of the other diners turned their heads to stare at them. Mulder gave them a tight embarrassed smile.  
"She's evil Mulder, some kind of demon." Krycek leaned forward over the table, lowering his voice as he spoke. "I'm certain of it." Mulder stared at him for a moment, confounded; then replied. "Krycek...Alex, are you sure?"  
"Yes Mulder." He replied. "I know it for a fact. She's some kind of....of succubus or something. You have to help me, please before she drains my life essence." Mulder could hear the raw pleading in Krycek voice now; he could see the fear in his eyes. Even though he knew Krycek for the liar that he was, he could see that he was telling the truth now. Alex Krycek, assassin, murderer and triple agent was terrified for his life. 

"I don't understand Mulder." Scully said, clearly puzzled. "The succubus that had haunted Skinner was an old woman."  
"Yes I know." Mulder replied. He was sitting behind his desk in his apartment, working at his computer. "All the research I've been doing say that the Succubi tend to be old women that attach themselves to men, but what if..." "What if what?" Scully asked, growing slightly impatient now. It was bad enough that Mulder had called her and told her to meet him at his place, but to find none other than Alex Krycek there with him was a little too much to take. Her partner had quickly filled her in on what was going on, but Scully could not help being anything but sceptical. She was too accustomed to Krycek's lies and manipulations to believe anything he had to say now. "What if the research was wrong."  
Scully turned to stare at him for a moment, before replying. "Then what was it that had been haunting Skinner?" "I'm not sure." Mulder replied. "I had always thought that it had been a succubus and the information I had gathered seem to support that, but from what Alex has been telling me..."  
"Have you actually met this woman Mulder?" Scully asked suddenly. "No, not yet but..."  
"Then what makes you so sure that she is a succubus?" "From the description that Alex gave me." Scully could not help but roll her eyes at that. "Mulder, since when have to started to believe anything that he has to say." She glared pointedly at Krycek, who was standing near the desk, arms folded over his chest. He returned her glare steadily with one of his own.  
"I think that you should give Alex a physical examination." She gaped at Mulder for a minute, not quite sure whether her ears were deceiving her or not.  
"What for Mulder?" She asked. "What would I be looking for?" "Anything abnormal," he replied. "According all the folklore and mythology, a succubus drains men of their life essence, leaving them little more than dried out husks. That's what they feed on."  
"And how do they extract this...life force?" Scully asked. "Through sex." Krycek spoke up suddenly. "That's how. They extract it through our bodily fluids."  
"Bodily fluids?" Both men heard the disbelief in her voice. "It's the truth." Krycek told her, a sullen note in his voice now. "I can prove it."  
"How Krycek?" Scully asked coldly.  
"I'll take you to see her."  
"You know where she is now?"  
"Yes, she's staying in my apartment."  
Mulder and Scully looked at each other for a moment, then back to Krycek once more.  
"She's actually in your apartment." Scully said, her voice flat. "Look Krycek how much of this crap do you expect us to believe..." "I think we should go and check it out." Scully turned to glare at Mulder, her eyes flashing. "Please tell me you're not buying this."  
Mulder shrugged. "I think it could be worth checking out." "Oh my...Mulder, can't you see who it is you are dealing with." Scully all but hissed at him. "It's Alex Krycek Mulder. The man is a consummate liar, how many times has he betrayed you, or led you into some kind of trap? You know he cannot be trusted and now you are telling me that you are quite happy to go following him god knows where for who knows what purpose." "It's no trap." Krycek said suddenly. He looked at the both of them, his face an odd mixture of misery and defiance. "I'm telling you the truth." "Look, think about it." He continued, "if I wanted to lead you both into a trap would I make up such an insane story?"  
"To attract Mulder's attention...probably." Scully retorted. "After all, what better way than to come to Mulder with a story like this. I'm not a fool Krycek, I know you for the lying rat bastard you are and I can tell you this, you're manipulations aren't going to work with me." "Well I'm not trying to manipulate anyone." Krycek snapped. He glared at her for a moment, then turned away, his shoulders hunched like an old man's. Mulder watched the both of them, his face clouded with worry. Then finally, he came to a decision.  
"Scully, why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll go with Krycek and see if his story checks out. If it does I'll call you." "And if it doesn't?" She asked, her voice a couple of degrees cooler now. "Then I'll personally take the rat bastard apart and hand what's left of him over to Skinner. Agreed?"  
Scully looked at him doubtfully before replying. "Are you sure you want to do this Mulder?"  
The answer was unequivocal.  
"Yes."  
"Okay, but keep your cell phone on." She replied her usual brisk tone was back as she slipped into the role of Special Agent Dana Scully once more. "If anything goes wrong call straight away. Do you want me to apprise Skinner of the situation?"  
"Not yet." Mulder replied. "I'm not sure whether this counts as an X Files or not, but I'll let you know."  
"Very well then." Scully replied quietly. "I just hope you know what you're doing Mulder."  
With that, she gave her partner a terse nod and ignoring Krycek all together, left the apartment.  
"Well Alex," Mulder said softly. "Let's go and find your succubi." 

Krycek's apartment building was across town. Mulder sat behind the wheel of his car, Krycek sitting silently beside him. "Not a great looking neighbourhood." Mulder remarked as he pulled into a slightly narrower street off the main one. Krycek glanced at him, his expression unreadable.  
"I've been a little down on my luck recently." Mulder did not bother replying. He pulled the car over to the curb and both he and Krycek climbed out and headed towards the grim looking apartment block. Krycek's small flat was located on the ground floor towards the back. "Didn't want a view huh." Mulder joked as Krycek unlocked the front door that led to his apartment.  
"I always live on the ground floor." Krycek replied flatly. "Don't like heights Alex?" Mulder asked. Krycek shot him a dark look, but there was no mockery in Mulder's voice. "It's okay, with me, its fire." "She is in the bedroom." Krycek said, ignoring Mulder's remark. "She never leaves, unless it's to hunt me down and bring me back here." Mulder nodded, his heart was pounding in his chest now, he could feel a light sheen of sweat on his face. He suddenly wondered if this succubus was the same one that had been haunting Skinner. Perhaps, the trouble was most of the information he managed to find on the subject of succubi was incomplete and contradictory at best.  
He followed Krycek into the bedroom, peering into the dim light. All the shades were drawn making it difficult to see.  
"Alex."  
The woman's voice was unmistakable; Mulder felt a jolt shoot through him, making the hair at the back of his neck stand up on end. "Alllexxxxsssssss."  
The look that Krycek shot him was one filled with fear and a hopeless dread. It was the look of a man going to his doom. "Come to me Alexssssss, come to the daughter of the Lilim." The voice was more than seductive; it was seduction. It was sex and death and longing and wanting and desire unspoken. It was the sound of midnight couplings and the sweaty dreams of old men. It was youth and beauty and the corruption of the flesh. It was the voice of the daughter of Lilith. And she would not be denied.  
Krycek entered the room, staring at the woman that sat curled up on the rumpled bed. She smiled at him, her teeth flashing white against perfect creamy skin. Hair, black midnight velvet swirled around her head and shoulders. Her eyes were dark pools of obsidian, watching the man standing before her as a snake would watch its prey.  
"Come to me Alex, pretty man." She whispered. "Come to me son of Eve." Mulder stood in the doorway a deep frown furrowing his forehead. This was nothing like Skinner had described. His succubus had been an old hag, screeching at him, not this flawless creature cajoling Krycek to her side. Krycek made a hesitant move forward, his face haggard in the dim light. The woman's face was rapt now as she watched him slowly approach. Her expression had now subtly changed from one of lust to one of raw unbridled hunger. "Alex!"  
Krycek stopped; he turned towards Mulder, his eyes blank and dull. "Don't go near her." Mulder stepped into the room, reaching out towards the other man.  
Suddenly a snarl alerted Mulder to the danger he was in. The succubus was glaring at him now, her eyes alight with fury. "He is mine." She hissed, scrabbling across the bed to face Mulder. He took an involuntary step back, his heart drumming in his chest. Jesus, this...thing was as dangerous as a wild animal. "Muh...Mulder?"  
"It's okay Alex; I won't let her touch you." Mulder assured the other man. Krycek stared at him for a moment, then back to the demon crouching on the bed. "Stay away from him." Mulder's rose, the command was clear. "Don't you touch him."  
"You dare mortal." She snarled, her face once beautiful was now twisted with rage. "You dare challenge the daughter of the Lilim." Mulder swallowed hard, his mouth had suddenly gone dry and he was aware of how badly his hands were shaking now.  
"Mulder...Fox...please."  
He could hear the plea in Krycek's voice and suddenly he felt bolstered by the need to protect him from this...thing.  
Mulder turned his attention to the succubus once more. "He is mine, he belongs to me and you can't have him."   
"I shall take what I want mortal child of she who was conquered by man." The demon said her voice no longer seductive, but rough and coarse and filled with raw need.  
"I claim him for myself." Mulder said, his voice firm now." he took a step forward, reaching out to grasp Krycek to pull him away from the bed. The succubus hissed again, cold lights were swirling in the depths of her eyes as she glared at Mulder. "Hell will not be denied son of mortals." "I think it will be this time." Mulder said, a smile touching his lips. "You are a true succubus, not like the creature that had haunted Skinner." "I am a daughter of she that would not lie down under Adam." The creature glared sullenly at Mulder. "And I will have..." "Nothing daughter of the Lilim."  
"What!" She screeched, making both Mulder and Krycek wince. The tall fair-haired man stepped forward out of the shadows. He stared down at the demon with a small sardonic smile.  
"As a daughter of Lilith, you know that certain rules must be obeyed." "Yes Light of the Dawn." She whispered. The fair-haired man's smile widened slightly. "And you know that true love cannot be ignored and cannot be denied." "I am aware of this My Lord Morningstar." She muttered sullenly. The light had gone out in her eyes now leaving them dull and flat like stones. Her skin had become almost translucent. Both Mulder and Krycek could see the faint pattern of the quilt shining through her hands where she gripped it. "Then I suggest you find another."  
"Yes My Lord Morningstar."  
"Now."  
With that, the succubus wavered for a moment, became wisplike and was gone. "What the fuck." Krycek staggered slightly, his face pale and drenched with sweat. He stared at Mulder, confused.  
"Mulder, what happened, is she..."  
"She's gone." Mulder replied quietly, obviously shaken. He turned to the man that had come from literally nowhere, but he too was gone. With the exception of them, the room was empty. 

Three months later  
Krycek smiled as he snuggled close to Mulder, his arm draped over his lover's chest. The sex had been good tonight, but then again, the sex was always good. "Happy sweetheart?"  
"Mmmm." Krycek replied making Mulder chuckle. "Happy and sated."  
"Definitely sated at least." Mulder said leaning down to plant a kiss on the tip of Krycek's nose.  
"Mmmm." Krycek returned to the business of snuggling once more. Ever since the episode with the succubus, Mulder and Krycek had been together. At first Mulder had been reluctant to acknowledge his feelings for Krycek, but gradually he had faced the truth and they had been together ever since. Mulder had been right, the creature that had visited Skinner had not been a succubus in the true sense, whatever she had been, she had not been the daughter of Lilith. A hell hag perhaps but not a true Lilim. As for the man, Mulder had no idea who he had been. And that was the one thing that troubled him more than anything else.  
Who was he and how had he managed to appear in Krycek's apartment. And the power he had managed to exert over the succubus.... Morningstar....  
Mulder decided to put it away for now, after all it had been a happy ending. The creature was gone and Alex, his Alex was safe. That's all that mattered. They were together, and happy.  
They kissed once more, then settled down to sleep blissfully unaware that in a bar somewhere far away, a tall fair haired man sat, nursing a drink and watching the patrons of the bar as they drank and chattered and laughed and plotted and planned and lived their tiny mortal lives. Alex Krycek....  
The man chuckled as he mulled the name over in his mind. He knew that he would be seeing Alex again. Very soon.  
**~FINI~**   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Lady Midath


End file.
